


sparkling

by cableknitstitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cableknitstitch/pseuds/cableknitstitch
Summary: "Hey, d’you think you can stop sparkling for a sec?""What?""Stop sparkling. Just for a sec."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	sparkling

"Hey, d’you think you can stop sparkling for a sec?"

"What?"

"Stop sparkling. Just for a sec."

"Idiot— I don’t— what are you talking about?"

"You’re— you— you’re too— goddamn _shiny_ ," Naruto manages to say, pausing every other word and Sasuke has seen him struggle before with finding his words and this seems to be no exception.

"Shiny?"

"Yeah— like— shiny. Distracting— _captivating_. You’re too _captivating_ ," he says, and startles as he hears the words leaving his mouth, unable to disguise the freefalling shock in his eyes as they meet Sasuke’s.

"Uh. Well." Sasuke stammers, and this time they’re both lost for words.

"It’s like—" Naruto says, because he always has been quicker with his voice, "—it’s probably why I’m— why _people_ are always so obsessed with you—"

"'People.'"

Naruto looks away, but obstinately presses on, "—why people always wanna be around you, even though you’re a fucking asshole, because you’re just _captivating_ for some reason. I don’t know how to explain it exactly— I just— you just," he pauses for a moment, searching for the right word, "you just. You’re sparkly." And flushes before he even realizes he’s opening his mouth, mumbles something almost too fast for Sasuke to catch it.

"Sorry, what?"

"No, don’t worry about it. Forget it. S’not important," Naruto immediately replies, shaking his head, but Sasuke’s eyebrow is raised and Naruto’s never been good at keeping his mouth shut, anyhow.

"You’re the only person I see when I enter a room," Naruto repeats, voice barely audible, and Sasuke’s jaw clacks shut.

Sasuke’s face is red now too, behind the fall of his hair, and for a few minutes the room is silent as he tries to look anywhere but at the man sitting in front of him.

"Moron," he finally says, but it lacks any real venom. "Dead-last. Get Sakura to buy you a dictionary and learn how to speak fucking Japanese."

Naruto’s offended spluttering breaks into laughter bright like bells, and Sasuke thinks he understands.


End file.
